Silent Hill: Whiper
by rafasilent
Summary: Robert Balkan, joven de 18 años, va de visita al rancho de su abuelo, en San Stephen, un pequeño pueblito al sur de Silen Hill. Callado, reservado e insocial,viaja en tren hacia lo que será un doloroso camino de descubrimientos, arrepentimiento y sangre..


Silent Hill: Whisper

Basado en el juego ®Silent Hill ©KONAMI 1999

Silent Hill: Whisper

"_El peor pecado del hombre es odiarse a sí mismo"_

**Rafael Macías Hernández**

**22/06/2009**

Este es un FanFiccion sin fines de lucro, creado solo con fines ilustrativos y de entretenimiento, por y para fans. No poseo ningún derecho de los nombres, lugares ni temas relacionados con Silent Hill, Silent Hill es una marca registrada de Konami

**PROLOGO**

"El pecado más grande del ser humano, es odiarse a sí mismo…"

Nunca me pude sacar de la mente aquella frase que alguna vez leí en uno de tantos libros que tenia en mi casa. Esa frase siempre me llegaba a la cabeza cuando estaba deprimido, siempre resonaba dentro de mi mente, de alguna manera me erizaba la piel cada que la recordaba.

Lo más extraño de todo es que no podía recordar el resto del texto, después de todo lo leí hace ya varios años, sin embargo, ese fragmento pareciera estar anidado dentro de mí.

Una tía me dijo una vez – "Existen personas que tienen una inclinación a ver, saber y sentir cosas que las demás no" – nunca supe cuanta razón tenía…

Hasta esa mañana de enero….

**CAP****Í****TULO 1**

**- El denso y frío aire del abismo -**

Ese enero era algo inusual. Después de todo, en mi ciudad natal nunca había hecho tanto frío, incluso una ventisca se sentía soplar, te erizaba la piel y te sentías arrepentido de haber salido de tu cama ese día.

A mi me daba igual, a mis 18 años nunca me había preocupado por el clima, ni por atrapar un resfriado, no era asiduo a enfermarme, sin embargo esos últimos días había sufrido de migraña.

La última semana tuve muchos problemas con mi familia, tal vez esa era la causa de mi migraña, tal vez estaba enfermo de algo más, ¿qué sé yo?, el caso es que por los problemas con ellos decidí ir a pasar unas semanas a la casa de mi abuelo.

Me gustaba pasar las vacaciones de invierno en la casa de mi abuelo, desde que era pequeño, disfrutaba de la nieve acumulada, los clásicos juegos con mis primos y mis hermanos, la tranquilidad de no tener problemas de tráfico ni ruido que en mi ciudad abundaban, y el lago, el lago me encantaba, siempre me gustó el bosque de coníferas que a su alrededor se extendía.

Recuerdo el día que nos prohibieron jugar a las escondidillas en el bosque, ¡Rayos! Era mi juego favorito. Ese día simplemente nos encerraron dentro de la casa, no nos dieron motivo, pero años más tarde me enteré que en esa fecha hubo unos asesinatos cerca del bosque, por fortuna, atraparon al asesino.

En fin, en eso estaba pensando cuando la estación del tren vibró, y el Expreso 302 hizo su aparición con el característico silbato de las locomotoras de antaño. –Me irrita tanto ese sonido, pero era el boleto más barato de la estación, y casi la única forma de llegar al pueblo de mi abuelo.

La lastimera locomotora parecía rebasar ya los cien años, despedía un olor raro, como a humedad mezclada con carbón y moho. Y en su frente tenia un cartel que tenía grabado el nombre del pueblo de mi abuelo: San Stephen.

-Demasiado tarde para viajar en autobús eh…-

Escuché una voz de un hombre mayor que yo, tal vez tendría unos treinta años, más o menos, lo cual pude comprobar al momento de voltear mi cabeza. Junto a mí estaba parado un hombre, un poco más alto que yo, de cabello castaño y barba de candado. Vestía chamarra verde de excursión y pantalón de mezclilla cómodo.

-Mi nombre es Oscar Finch, mucho gusto, tal parece que viajaremos en el mismo tren.- Dijo, al momento de embozar una sonrisa que a mi parecer, era algo burlona.

-Mucho gusto.- Me limité a contestar, nunca he sido muy conversador y mucho menos sociable, simplemente sentía que no me agradaba la gente.

-Está bien, ya debemos subir, aunque mi asiento está en el último vagón, es el número 103, creo que está entre las últimas cabinas del tren.-

En ese momento me pregunté por dentro, ¿Porqué un tipo cualquiera llega y le habla a un joven cualquiera, y de entre todas las personas en el andén me hablaba a mi, y cómo sabía qué tren iba a tomar?, además, ese asiento era el que compartía el mío, en la misma cabina.

-Debe ser una coincidencia, mi asiento es el 104, creo que tiene razón, compartiremos la cabina, la verdad creí que viajaría solo…- Respondí, al mismo tiempo que esperaba que ese comentario incómodo lo tranquilizara un poco y me dejara viajar en silencio y en paz. Pero eso no lo inmutó a seguir la conversación.

-No me hables de usted, me haces sentir viejo, dime simplemente Oscar, por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Era cierto, no me había preocupado por decirle mi nombre, en mi paranoia por sobre cuidarme, me había olvidado de ser cortés.

-Lo siento mucho, qué modales los míos, me llamo Robert Balkan- Otra vez demostraba mi apatía por las pláticas, al momento que íbamos, juntos, subiendo los gastados y casi oxidados peldaños de abordaje.

Lentamente, y sin mediar palabra, fuimos conducidos dentro del casi desierto tren, por un trabajador de el andén, hasta llegar a la cabina numero 27 del tren.

Tras ocupar mi asiento y preparar mis audífonos para el "largo" viaje, pude observar que Oscar traía consigo muchas maletas, y que aún estaba acomodando varias dentro de los compartimientos.

No pude evitar ayudarle, ya que, de alguna manera, y por menos que me agradara ese tipo, no debía olvidar mi educación. Él por su parte, me observaba insistentemente mientras que acomodaba una última maleta en el compartimiento.

-¿No vas muy lejos, no es así? Y ¿No tienes frío?-

Cada vez me molestaba más su forma de ser tan observador. Era agobiante, en una forma casi acusante. Y yo me limite a darme una observada. ¿Qué si viajaba cerca? Era cierto, Solo llevaba una maleta, una mochila negra colgada en la espalda, y un tipo de mochila-cinturón que tenía correas multiusos que me pareció interesante y decidí comprarla. ¿Qué si tenía frío? NO lo creo, llevaba puesta una camisa azul marino, pantalones de mezclilla y botas, y una chamarra de grueso mediano de piel.

-Sí- Respondí. –No voy muy lejos, específicamente voy al rancho San Stephen, a la casa de mi abuelo, es en South Vale, antes de llegar a Paleville, al suroeste de….

-Silent Hill…- No bien terminó mi oración, Oscar perdió su vista en la ventanilla, al mismo tiempo que el tren anunciaba su partida del andén.

-Exacto, ¿Es ahí a donde tú te diriges? Pregunte con cierto desaire, ya que esperaba que el señor ese se bajara mucho antes que yo, pero al contrario, me acompañaría todo mi viaje e incluso, iba más lejos que el rancho.

-Si, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar en ese pueblo… aunque no me agrade tanto ir ¿Sabes?- En ese momento me sorprendí, ya que, de ser un extraño tipo, infantil y parlanchín, en su rostro se dibujaba nostalgia y al mismo tiempo, percibí una madurez acorde a su edad cuando hablaba.

-Creo que voy más lejos que tú Rob, de hecho, llegaré hasta la terminal de la Calle Rendell, en el área residencial del pueblo.- Dicho esto, se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que yo me quedaba dormido escuchando mi música.

Debieron haber pasado diez o quince minutos cuando desperté, lo primero que pude observar fue a Oscar, recargado en una de sus numerosas maletas y cubierto con una frazada, y por la ventanilla, muchos árboles, entre ellos pinos y arbustos, todos ellos cubiertos con una muy delgada capa de nieve.

En el exterior pude observar un letrero algo vetusto y viejo.

"_**Bienvenidos a Pleasant River"**_

_-Pleasant River- _Pensé. –Creo que faltan unos veinte minutos para llegar al Rancho, será mejor que duerma otro rato.-

De pronto, en una vuelta algo brusca que dio el tren, un pequeño libro con cubiertas carmesí salió del maletín de Oscar, cayendo en el piso de la cabina, casi a mis pies.

En su portada se dibujaba una palabra que extrañamente se me hacía familiar.

_Xuchilbara_

Decidí abrirlo, siempre fui muy curioso, y me encantaba leer de todo, además no le ví importancia mientras Oscar siguiera dormido.

El tomo decía:

_Los indígenas, que habitaron el territorio de Silent Hill, veneraban al Sol antes de que los colonizadores llegaran, pero ellos también tenían dos dioses: el dios rojo de reanimación llamado Xuchilpaba (eventualmente su nombre se deformaría a "Xuchilbara"), que tenía una pirámide sangrienta en lugar de cabeza (en formación de la imagen del dios, el gran valor fue dado a las formas piramidales, que tuvieron lugar en la cultura indígena), y el dios amarillo llamado Lobsel Vith, probablemente portando un atuendo amarillo. Aparentemente, también hubo dos rituales de sacrificio: una ceremonia "roja" de sangre y una ceremonia "amarilla" de quemazón. Es fácil conjeturar que estas victimas veneraban a Xuchilbara y Lobsel Vith correspondientemente, y cada dios era el patrocinador original de este tipo de ritual. Posteriormente los rituales indígenas fueron fuertemente afectados por los rituales del culto._

_Los nombres de las deidades tienen motivos indígenas. "Xuchilbara" puede representar la palabra un poco modificada "Xibalba", en el lenguaje de los indios Maya se designa "el otro mundo" o "el inframundo". Se sabe que los indios de esta tribu en realidad tenían rituales de sacrificios sangrientos, considerando que ellos pueden abrir puertas a "el inframundo": Xibalba. "Lobsel Vith" puede traducirse del lenguaje de los indios Maya aproximadamente como "un mal ciclo de carne" ("Lob": "malo", "sel": "círculo/ciclo" y "vith": "carne"). El nombre de esta deidad puede estar emparentado con la creencia en las regeneraciones._

_La mayor creencia de los nativos del pueblo, era que los espíritus del agua, los árboles y las rocas podían absorber los pecados del hombre, y según su creencia, el pecado más grande del ser humano es el de odiarse a sí mismo…_

_Joseph Schreiber_

No lo podía creer, esto me parecía demasiada coincidencia, un hombre que se mostraba demasiado interesado en mí, que, además de ocupar la misma cabina del mismo tren, tenía entre sus cosas el mismo libro que yo había leído hace ya varios años.

No quise esperar a que despertase, así que me apresuré a tomar mis cosas y tratar de alejarme lo más posible del tipo. Recogí mi mochila, mi maletín y el extraño libro rojo, y salí de la cabina.

En cuanto salí vi el pasillo, lleno de ventanas y del otro lado, las vacías cabinas del último vagón. Me disponía a caminar hacia el vagón continuo cuando me comenzó a doler la cabeza. – ¡Malditas migrañas! - Exclamé, mientras dentro de mi cráneo sentía un palpitar tremendo, más doloroso que cualquier otro dolor de cabeza que había sentido.

Me parecía que me iba a desvanecer en cualquier momento, y en ese preciso instante, se escuchó a lo lejos un crujir tremendo, como de metal desgarrándose. El tren estaba bamboleándose de un lado a otro, mientras que yo iba quedándome inconciente, lo último que alcancé a ver fue un letrero familiar por la ventanilla.

"_**Bienvenidos a Silent Hill"**_


End file.
